Moby Dog
Moby Dog is a Spoof of Moby Duck, a 1965 Looney Tunes short directed by Robert McKimson. Title The title is a pun on the book Moby Dick. Plot A huge ship crashes into an island. Doggy Don is the only one to get off the ship, and he stumbles across a rock. Don sits on the rock and moans about his situation. Speedy Gonzales arrives and offers Don his company. Don paces as he wonders how he's going to get food. He asks Speedy for his assistance. Speedy however is just as clueless as Don is, and instead decides to pace along with him. While pacing, Don stumbles across a box on the shore. It is filled with canned goods. He runs over and is happy that he is finally going to have some food. Speedy is also happy that there's food for him and Don, but Don greedily tells the mouse that he's not to going to share any of the food with him. Speedy begs him for at least a crumb, but he still refuses. Don notices that the food is all in cans. He learns that Speedy has a can-opener inside his pocket. He begs Speedy to give it to him, and Speedy offers it, if the duck will give him a few cans of food. Don however refuses, walking away saying "I never saw such a selfish mouse." He opts to open the can the old fashioned way, with a rock. Don then attempts to open it with a boulder, but this backfires and it hits him. Speedy continues to offer Don his assistance, lowering his price down to one can, but Don stupidly refuses, saying that he'll starve to death before he trades with him. While walking Don sees an Axe and attempts to open the can with it, but it backfires as the ax blade falls off the handle and into the ocean. In response Don throws a temper tantrum, whacking the can with the handle. In a gag that is likely recycled from "Rabbitson Crusoe" Don attempts to open the can by putting it up near his back, and asking a swordfish to run near it, only for the can to fall off, and instead Don get's stabbed by the swordfish, which he heals with a cast. Speedy returns and gives the can-opener to Don, apologizing for being selfish. Don however still refuses to give Speedy the food, and he fights him for the can opener, all the while the food is washed near the shores of a rock. Don attempts to get it, but a group of Angry sharks force him back, which upsets him. Speedy reveals the real reason why he offered Don his can-opener so easily. He happens to be dinning with Robinson Crusoe at a restaurant on Friday, which is located around the deserted island. Don rushes to the restaurant, but when he sees its special (Chinese Dog), he's scared off and swims into the ocean. Cast *Doggy Don as Daffy Duck *Speedy Gonzales *A Swordfish *The Sharks Category:Looney Tunes Parodies Category:Made by Milt Franklyn Category:Rat A Tat Spoofs Category:Speedy Gonzales